If I Could Say
by DiabloCat
Summary: My very first songfic, inspired by Lady Norbert's fic. Tom and Mina decide to do a small entertainment at Elizabeth and Skinner's reception.


DiabloCat: THIS NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! This whole thing is practically another's piece of work. I didn't write the song, I made up none of the characters – I'm just putting them together. This is my very first songfic, inspired by Lady Norbert's fic, The Private Diary of Elizabeth Quatermain. Almost all the credit goes to her story. I suggest you read it before you read this. Yes, all five volumes. The song is by Avril Lavrigne (bet you I spelt that wrong) and is called If I Could Say.

Without further ado, let the fic commence.

If I Could Say

Nemo watched Rodney Skinner and Elizabeth Quatermain – wait, no – Elizabeth SKINNER – twirl gracefully in time to the music.

"It's nice seeing them so happy," commented Henry Jekyll from his position on Nemo's left.

Nemo smiled and agreed. He had come to view Elizabeth as a sort of second daughter, and although he did not always get along with Skinner, he approved their pairing. Elizabeth truly enjoyed the thief's company, and Skinner would perhaps settle down slightly. His sneaking days were almost certainly over, especially as he was no longer invisible. But he didn't seem to mind.

"How do you think they'll view the 'entertainment'?" asked the doctor.

Nemo chuckled. "I'm sure they'll love it. Mina and Tom perform their parts so well."

"Indeed. I never knew Tom had such a fine voice!"

"It seems everyone has a few hidden talents."

The two stood in silence until the song had ended, and Skinner and Elizabeth had returned to their seat, faces flushed with happiness.

Jekyll went forward, and waited until the chatter stopped. He then beamed at the newly wedded couple.

"As you all know, Rodney Skinner and Elizabeth Quatermain were married today. In light of the event, the rest of the League has prepared a little piece of entertainment. Please, sit back and enjoy."

Nemo was holding an instrument, and began to strum it lightly. Jekyll spoke again over the music. "This song was written when both Skinner and Elizabeth were profusely denying they had feelings for one another. It was blatantly obvious to all, but they both seemed equally determined to refute it. Now that they have finally admitted it, you will hear the song that sums up the general feeling in the air at that time." He smiled again at the couple, who were both watching with curiosity, and a bit of embarrassment.

Jekyll moved off to the side, and Nemo began to strum louder. After a few seconds Mina entered from a door on the left. She was holding a book and 'writing' in it. Her hair was done in the fashion Elizabeth usually had it in. Laughter rumbled through the room. It was quite obvious who the vampire was pretending to be.

Suddenly, she closed the book with a snap, and began to sing along with the music.

Mina: I'm tugging at my hair.

I'm pulling at my clothes.

I'm trying to keep my cool,

I know it shows.

I'm staring at my feet.

My cheeks are turning red.

I'm searching for the words,

Inside my head.

I'm feeling nervous.

Trying to be so perfect.

Cos I know you're worth it.

If I could say what I want to say.

I'd say I want to blow you...away.

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see.

I want to see you down...on one knee.

Marry me today.

Guess I'm wishing my life away.

These things I'll never say.

Nemo played a small musical interlude, in which the door on the right opened and out strolled Tom, wearing what looked like Skinner's coat, hat and glasses. Elizabeth nudged her new husband with glee. He just stared at Tom, a look of complete amusement on his face.

Tom: It don't do me any good.

It's just a waste of time.

What use is it to you,

What's on my mind?

If it ain't coming out.

We're not going anywhere.

So why can't I just,

Tell you that I care?

Cos I'm feeling nervous.

Trying to be so perfect.

Cos I know you're worth it.

If I could say what I want to say.

I'd say I want to blow you...away.

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see.

I want to see you down...on one knee.

Marry me today.

Guess I'm wishing my life away.

These things I'll never say.

Mina: What's wrong,

With my tongue?

These words keep slipping away...

Tom: I stutter,

I stumble,

Like I've got nothing to say...

Mina: Cos I'm feeling nervous.

Tom: Trying to be so perfect.

Both: Cos I know you're worth it.

If I could say what I want to say.

I'd say I want to blow you...away.

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see.

I want to see you down...on one knee.

Marry me today.

Guess I'm wishing my life away.

These things I'll never say.

Tom: Guess I'm wishing my life away.

Mina: These things I'll never say.

Both: These things I'll never say.

There was a loud round of applause, and both singers took a bow. Skinner and Elizabeth clapped the loudest, both laughing uncontrollably.

Skinner went over to congratulate the two on their song.

"Brilliant! Tom mate, I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Neither did I," chuckled Tom.

"I've just got one question for you – where did you get my stuff? I thought I'd lost it ages ago!"

Tom looked rather guilty. "Well, er...I...um...oh, does that person want me? I'd better be going. Bye Skinner!"

Skinner watched the American flee the scene with a bemused look on his face. "He could have just said he'd borrowed it.

THE END!

DiabloCat: And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. And remember, I didn't make up Elizabeth. That was Lady Norbert, so no giving me credit.


End file.
